Sakura's Brithday
by Hana-d'ichi
Summary: Drabble unik tentang Sakura Britday. Colab with Imortal-Neko. Mind To Review?


Sakura's Bithday

By : Hana D'Kunoichi Colab With Imortal-Neko

Naruto © Massashi Kishimoto

Pemain Utama : Sakura

Genre : Friendship/Family

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, Canon, TYPO di mana-mana (?)

.

.

Happy Birthday Sakura (dari Hana dan Neko)

Happy Reading (halah bahasa inggris ngepas-ngepas)

.

Maaf Kami Terlambat

.

Sakura merasakan penat luar biasa pada tubuhnya sekarang, setelah sibuk menguras cakranya untuk mengobati orang-orang yang pulang dari medan perang.

Akhirnya perang itu berhasil di hentikan oleh Naruto dengan menggunakan jurus yang bernama (atau berjudul) ORIOKE NO JUTSU, dengan pasangan YAOI Hasirama dan Izuna *di tampolin sama HasiIzu* (walah ada pair baru nih?).

Madara yang melihat adik tercintanya (HALAH) naked (tuh bahasa inggris setengah mateng) bersama musuh bebuyutannya Hasirama, Madara langsung di bawa ke rumah sakit di karenakan Nosebleed tingkat tinggi.

Akhirnya perang itu terhentikan dengan alasan yang sepele yaitu :

- Nagato yang kepleset kulit pisang (?)

- Madara yang tadi di bawa ke rumah sakit gara - gara pemdarahan lewat hidung (?)

- Zetsu yang berantem sama kepribadiannya (?)

- Sasori yang malahan lagi lebay pol-polan sama nenek Chio (?)

- Deidara yang kebingungan sama Gendernya *di tabok Dei*

- Kakuzu yang nangis-nangis karena duitnya kebakar amaterasu (malangnya nasib mu Kakuzu)

- Hidan... eh Hidan gak ikut deh

- Itachi yang lagi sibuk nangis sambil meluk-meluk Otoutonya (Sasuke)

- Kabuto/Orochimaru yang keselek pedang (siapa surung suka muntahin terus makan pedang)

yaampun alasannya gak nyambung banget, apa lagi si Nagato

Setelah kejadian itu Akatsuki bergabung bersama Konoha (sementara) di karenakan Madara yang masih pengen melihat adegan YAOI yang tadi di tunjukan Naruto dan akhirnya membuat perjanjian, bahwa naruto harus meninggalkan kage bunshinnya sementara buat Madara (si Madara kok jadi mesum ya?).

Kembali ke Sakura, Sakura segera berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar apartemennya untuk mencari udara segara. Sesekali dia merentangkan tangannya yang pegal.

"Hari ini aku ulangtahun, apakah ada yang ingat ya?" gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura berhenti di depan sebuah toko bunga, tak salah lagi, toko itu milik keluarga Yamanaka

"Ino ingat tidak ya hari ini aku ulangtahun?"Sakura langsung memasuki toko bunga itu. Terlihat Ino yang tengah menyirami bunga - bunga yang terpajang di tokonya sambil tersenyum manis dan sesekali tertawa sedikit (bukan gila ya).

Setelah berberapa saat akhirnya Ino menyadari kehadiran Sakura. "Wah Sakura kamu baru selesai membantu Hokage ya? Kamu pasti capek, aku buatkan secangkir teh dan kue untukmu dulu ya" Ino langsung berlari ke dalam dapur dan menyiapkan makanan dan minumamn untuk sahabatnya, Sakura

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan duduk di sebuah kursi di depannya ada meja panjang. "Mungkin, Ino lupa," gumam Sakura sambil memejamkan mata.

Tiba-tiba Ino masuk datang membawa secangkir teh dan sepiring kue kering berbentuk kepala kucing Ino langsung duduk di hadapan Sakura dan tiba - tiba tersenyum lebar.

"Kamu kenapa Ino? kok senyam-senyum sih?" tanya sakura yang merasa aneh terhadap sahabatnya ini sambil minum teh yang tadi di berikan oleh Ino.

Tiba-tiba Ino melemparkan sebuah kado ke arah Sakura, untungnya Sakura menangkapnya kalau tidak Kado itu pasti sudah mendarat dengan indahnya di mukanya.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAKURA-CHAN" Ino langsung memelukku sambil tersenyum, Sakura ikut tersenyum dan memeluk sahabatnya itu.

Setelah menghabiskan kue dan teh dari Ino, Sakura langsung pamit sama Ino sambil menenteng sebuah kantong (yang pasti berisi kado dari Ino).

Sakura berjalan ke arah sebuah apartemen yang besar dan sangat mewah, dia ke sana untuk menemui kelompok Akatsuki, ia berharap para kru Akatsuki ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari Ulangtahunnya(?).

Saat di depan apartemennya Sakura langsung membuka pintunya tanpa permisi langsung masuk kedalamnyadi dalamnya terlihat para kru Akatsuki yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

"Ah Sakura? kamu ngapai ke sini?" tanya Madara yang sedang memakai topeng lamanya (Tobi)

"Ah tidak saya hanya mau mengecek saja," Sakura agak kaget saja, soalnya Madara tiba-tiba ada di depannya.

"Ini kado dari para kru Akatsuki, selamat ulang tahun ya kalau kado dari ku..." Madara langsung membuka topengnya dan terlihatlah wajah Obito yang super ganteng.

Madara tersenyum kecil dan berhasil membuat Sakura hampir pingsan. "Itu hadiahku ya udah da.." Madara langsung menutup pintunya, wajahnya Sakura langsung memerah.

Setelah selesai mengunjungi Akatsuki, kantong yang tadi di bawa Sakura semakin membesar di karenakan dia mendapat lebih banyak kado dari Akatsuki.

Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang sebentar untuk istirahat dan meletakan kado yang tadi ia terima dari Akatsuki dan Ino.

Saat Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya ia begitu kaget meliahat begitu banyak kado yang tersusun di atas meja yang tadinya kosong.

Sakura langsung tersenyum dan menangis bahagia. "A-Arigato mina," isak Sakura sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Sakura membuka satu per satu kado dari temannya dan berisi :

- Dari Naruto: Kupon ramen dan sekotak kecebong dari Gamagunta sekeluarga.

- Dari Ino: Satu pot bunga sakura.

- Dari Sai: Satu set alat gambar.

- Dari Akatsuki: Jaket Akatsuki plus dengan cincin kawin(?)nya.

- Dari Sasuke : Lambang clannya plus fotonya lagi dimandiin sama Itachi waktu dia berumur tiga tahun (?).

- Dari Lee: Foto dirinya sendiri plus dengan secarik kertas penuh dengan kiss mark darinya sendiri (?).

- Dari Tenten: Senjata buat mukulin Sasuke kalau-kalau dia mesum terus buat nabok kepala Lee kalau Lee mabuk gara-gara sake.

Sakura langsung SWT di tempat melihat isi kado dari teman-temannya, apa lagi si Lee, Gamagunta(sekeluarga), sama Sasuke.

TAMAT

.

.

Neko : Akhirnya selesai jugaaa

Hana : butuh kerja keras banget ngebuat fic ini *menghela nafas*

Sakura : terimakasih ya sudah mau repot-repot membuat fic ini

Neko + Hana : GPP kok, oh ya kita punya kado noh buat kamu *nyerahin kado ke Sakura*

Sakura : waah makasih, aku buka ya~ *ngebuka kadonya*

tiba - tiba pas di buka isinya KECOA yang masih hidup dan ada BANYAK

Sakura + Neko : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *kabur*

Hana : WKWKWKWKWKWKWK *ketawa guling-guling*

(Catatan Dari Hana: Gara-gara Fict ini, khusus Sakura birthday-ku jadi dua buah fict. Gak apa-apa kan? Soalnya kalau ini collab sama sahabat tercintaku a.k.a SasoNeko a.k.a Imortal Neko. Tapi ini tergolong drabble. Trus, aku ganti penname, dari Hana-Runo Blossoms menjadi Hana D'Kunoichi)

Akatsuki : di mohon ya reader tolong di REVIEW dan please no Flame~


End file.
